villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Doll Maker
The Doll Maker is a major antagonist in Welcome to the Game II. Biography He is a European immigrant who kidnaps women and turns them into sex dolls through an extremely sadistic surgery that includes replacing limbs with artificial limbs, and other apparent methods of immobilization, before selling them off on the Deep Web for several thousands of dollars. In the original Welcome to the Game, his website is visitable, but he does not make an appearance. In Welcome to the Game II, his website is once again visitable, although this time heavily revamped, and visiting it lets him track Clint, the protagonist. He pays his apartment a visit, holding a knife to his throat and threatening to kill him if he doesn't find him a woman. If they fail at satisfying him or pick a male or woman that is too old, he will kill the player by either picking them up with one arm and stabbing them to death, or gutting them. The player will have to do this repeatedly until either they find Amalea's location, get a game over, or help him capture all possible acceptable women. After a certain amount of time passes, he places the marker back on Clint's door signaling him to find him another woman. Appearance The Doll Maker is an elderly man, with a bald head and glasses. He speaks in a German/Austrian accent, and wears a long coat with a tie. The trenchcoat and gloves have some bloodstains on it, the most notable one being a full handprint on the coat. Personality The Doll Maker is an extremely sadistic and evil man, who has no redeeming qualities to excuse his cruelty. His torture, rape, kidnapping, and mutilation could render him as the most depraved character in the series, topping even the Executioner. His motive for his heinous crimes are greed and lust. Apart from his depravity, he only ''acts ''nice towards Clint, has considerable endurance, planning, and intellect, and strategizing. He is very persistent, forcing Clint to repeatedly find him women. He also has no tolerance for failure or disappointment, as he will kill Clint on the spot if he marks even a single woman that is too old, no matter how many acceptable women he has marked. Quotes Trivia *It is unknown how he managed to script the power outage. Not only would it have been physically impossible for him to get from Clint's door to the maintenance room that fast, but he went the opposite direction of the stairwell. He obviously doesn't have anyone helping him, since he's resorting to Clint, so he must've somehow done it remotely. *Despite his age, the Doll Maker is surprisingly fit, as he can run incredibly fast after threatening Clint and most notably can lift him off the ground with one arm. *The Doll Maker is based on the infamous "Lolita Sex Doll" hoax, which was heavily censored and implemented as The Doll Maker's website (due to the original content depicting prepubescent minors). As a result of the infamous Lolita Sex Doll hoax, some people have gone to fear that The Doll Maker could possibly be real. **However, this is extremely unlikely due to the constant observation of the dark web by police forces, and also how this would receive international attention if it were true. Category:Pure Evil Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Torturer Category:Rapists Category:Greedy Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Karma Houdini Category:Male Category:Perverts Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Slaver Category:Kidnapper Category:Blackmailers Category:Nameless Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mutilators Category:Criminals Category:Elderly Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Misogynists Category:Stalkers Category:Brutes Category:Brainwashers Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Serial Killers Category:Fighters Category:Internet Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Wealthy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Strategic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Extortionists Category:Extravagant Category:Crackers Category:Saboteurs Category:Successful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Urban Legends Category:Thief Category:Master of Hero